gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker
The NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker is a mobile weapon featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile worker that Gjallarhorn uses for military operations and for maintaining security in the streets.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book It is larger than most mobile workers and also has higher output, allowing it to use larger caliber weapons.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 3 Box Text | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=420#p380130 Pilot enters the machine through an underside hatch, and the cockpit section can detach during an emergency. The mobile worker is armed with a large caliber cannon at the top, a pair of smoke grenade launchers in the weapon binders at the sides, and an anti-personnel chain gun at the bottom. By arming the machine with a pair of missile pods instead of the weapon binders and the large caliber cannon, it can be used for rear support.Blu-ray Booklet Info | Translation Link While less versatile and powerful than Gjallarhorn's mobile suits, they are cheaper and more numerous. Another advantage is that the machine runs on a Hydrogen Engine and thus can be legally operated within city limits, unlike the mobile suits that are restricted from entering any city as their Ahab reactors would ruin the city functions. Armaments ;*Large Caliber Cannon :Mounted on the turret, it is the primary weapon against enemy units. Used only by the standard type. ;*Anti-Personnel Chain Gun :Mounted underneath the body of the mobile worker, it was primarily used to incapacitate people such as dissidents or enemy soldiers. ;*Missile Pod :Used only by the rear support equipment version, the four 8-tube missile pods replaced the large caliber cannon of the standard type as the mobile worker's main weapon. The missile pods are attached to the machine's sides, replacing the weapon binders. Special Equipment & Features ;*Weapon Binder :A binder mounted on each side of the machine, it is used by the standard type and can be equipped with a pair of smoke grenade launchers. ;*Core Block :The cockpit of the machine is located in a separable section known as the core block located in the front of the lower carriage. When the machine's legs are destroyed, the core block can separate and escape via its own set of wheels. Besides the underside cockpit hatch, there is also a hatch at the top of the cockpit, but it is only for escape use as the turret needs to be rotated. History Gallery Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker 1.jpg|Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker Rear Support Equipment firing its missiles Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker 2.jpg|A Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker arrives Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker 3.jpg|Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker in action Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker 4.jpg|Gjallarhorn Mobile Workers fire their weapons Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker 5.jpg|Front view of the Mobile Worker Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker 6.jpg|Three Gjallarhorn Mobile Workers NK-17-green.jpg|Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker in Dort Colonies Gunpla HGIA-OptionSet3.jpg|HGIBA 1/144 Mobile Suit Option Set 3 & Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker (2016): box art Notes & Trivia *Whereas the Mobile Workers of Gjallarhorn's Martian Division are colored red, the ones encountered in the Dort Colonies and on Earth are colored teal and dark blue respectively. References External links